Jeremias Greifbren
Jeremias Greifbren was a blood witch who lived in Gudenheim during the 6th century. He was a member of the Griffbyrne family, then known as the Greifbren. Biography Early life Jeremias was born in the early 6th century into the magickal Griffbyrne family, then known as the Greifbren. He was promised to marry Subine Willowwand of the rivaling Willowwand family at a young age in order to create an alliance between the two covens. Adolescence and death Jeremias grew into an attractive young man, making him very popular with the girls in Gudenheim and the neighboring villages. While betrothed to Subine, he had several affairs with other girls, though he always returned to her. While traipsing through the forest, Jeremias encountered Hendrina Herzbein and took an immediate liking to her. Unbeknownst to him, his interest was strengthened by a charm Hendrina created to draw his love. The pair continued to meet in the forest in secret for several months, working powerful magick together. At Beltane, Hendrina and Jeremias took part in a private celebration of fertility, resulting in Hendrina's pregnancy. She kept the pregnancy secret from Jeremias. Soon afterward, he discovered the charm and swiped it from her before giving it to Subine to destroy. Jeremias then wrote Hendrina a message telling her that he would not see her again, and that she ought to forget him. However, Hendrina became determined to bring Jeremias back to her. At one point, she traveled to Gudenheim to see Jeremias and Subine together. He was once again entranced a few months later by poppets Hendrina created, the male poppet resembling him and bearing his name. She visited Jeremias to inform him of their child, and he resolved to leave Gudenheim and marry Hendrina. Before he could follow up on his plans, the spell was undone by Hendrina's mother Swanahilda, who considered it to be dark magick. Jeremias was subdued by Subine, who went in search of Hendrina to warn her away from Jeremias. After trading curses with Hendrina, Subine accused her of witchcraft. Jeremias was among the crowd gathered at Hendrina's trial, though he did not speak up to defend her, nor did he claim their child. Rather, he paid Hendrina no attention, and seemed rather blank. However, he arrived at Hendrina's makeshift prison in the springhouse to rape her, only to be driven away. Jeremias returned to Gudenheim to celebrate Hendrina's execution the next day with the Reverend Wirner and Subine's family. He and Subine were killed by an extremely powerful curse Hendrina unleashed on the village and the Willowwand family while making love. Hendrina traveled to Gudenheim sometime after his death to examine the damage done by her magick. She discovered Jeremias and Subine's bodies intertwined, and stole the Griffbyrne family ring from his corpse to give to her child. Physical appearance Jeremias had feathery ginger-brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was tall, and his skin was tanned from working as a sheepherder. Etymology Jeremias is the German, Portuguese, and Finnish form of Jeremiah, derived from the Hebrew name "Yirmiyahu", meaning "Yahweh will exalt", from the roots "rum", meaning "to exalt" and "yah", referring to the Hebrew god.Category:Males Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Griffbyrne family Category:Griffbyrnes Category:6th century births Category:6th century deaths Category:Murder victims Category:Killed by Hendrina Herzbein Category:Unmarried characters